Souta and Kagome's Feudal Fairy Tale
by Baroness-32
Summary: What if Souta was a year older than Kagome and was also pulled down into the well before taking his little sister there with him? InuYasha from Souta's and Kagome's point of view. The characters may seem a little OOC.


**Author's Note= **_This story has been in my head for some time so I am discontinuing my other story and starting on this one, hopefully I can get the reviews I need to make me want to finish it. _

The night was cool and the full moon was bright in the sky. A lone figure stood watching the old dry well in the midst of the clearing with impatient eyes.

'Come on, hurry up already,' the figure thought as he began pacing back and forth under the cover of the trees. He was worried that it wouldn't work and she would be stuck here and in a plethora of danger.

Hours past and dawn was creeping up on him by the time he had almost lost all of his patience and was growling at absolutely nothing. 'It didn't work! I might as well-'.

His thoughts were cut off as the well pulsed with power and began to glow with a faint blue light. He looked to the well with wide eyes and gave a sigh of relief as his eyes began to mist over. He looked to the sky and smiled, closing his eyes with a prayer of gratitude.

His head fell and his smile faded as he looked at the bundle cuddled in his arms. His eyes warmed as he looked at the two infants in his arms, he knew he would have to let his two babies go but it was so hard. A single tear fell down the side of his face as he thought of the people waiting for him when he gets back and his resolve hardens.

He takes long purposeful strides towards the old well. The sleeping children in his arms totally oblivious and dead to the world as he sets them down under the lip and returns into the trees. In moments he comes back with his younger sister just reaching her late teens and early twenties by human standards and appearance. He sets her down next to the children being careful not to jostle them and making sure they stay asleep.

He kneels down in front of them and takes a painful deep breath before slapping his hands together and closing his eyes, lowering his head and making it look like he's praying as he sits in sieza. He sits in that position until the sun is fully up and the world is waking up and starting the day before something starts to happen.

"Please work," he whispers so softly that he is the only that would be able to hear. He opens his eyes and they are completely white, he reaches his hand out and touches each of the bodies in front of him and they each began to glow a different luminescent color. As soon as the glow started it faded and they were still in the same spots as before.

The man lurched forward and almost fell face first if it wasn't for his quick thinking to put his hands in front of him and catch himself. He was exhausted and just used almost all of his energy hardly had enough reserved to carry them and walk at the same time but he somehow he managed to get up and stand on the lip of the well with each little person comfortably situated in the cradle of his arms.

"Here goes nothing," he spoke in a tired raspy voice and gave a deep breath before jumping down into the deep abyss that was the well, only to be swallowed up by a blue glow that surrounded his body and made him feel weightless. He normally would have been fascinated by the beauty of the blue abyss around him but he was so tired it didn't register in his mind that he had just traveled somewhere until he felt his feet land on the hard ground and saw shadows above his head indicating there was a roof above his head.

'We made it,' he thought as he leapt out of the well and tumbled on the ground catching most of the fall and hardly jarring any of his passengers. 'That hurt more than I thought it would.' He just laid there for a little while and waited for the pain to fade away.

'Okay let's try this again.' He stood to his feet with all his passengers somehow still holding on for the ride. Each person fit comfortably and still slept soundly oblivious to the pain he was slightly still feeling.

He took soft graceful steps towards the shoji screen and maneuvered his cargo to where he was able to open the door, only to have his senses immediately assaulted by one of the most revolting smells he has ever experienced. 'Good Lord...' He was never a man with a weak stomach but at that moment he wanted for the first time since he was young to throw up the contents of his stomach. He coughed and tried to breathe out of his mouth but that only made it worse so he just dulled his senses to the human standard. 'That's better,' he continued on his trek until he came upon a large dwelling that was unlike anything he had ever seen.

'I hear people inside so there must be someone here, maybe they can do this favor for me.' He walked right up to front door and knocked.

"Just a minute," he heard from inside and the soft padding of footsteps as they came towards the door. The handle turned and the door was opened by a woman that looked to be in her late 40s by human years. She looked at him and was automatically shocked by his appearance and what he was wearing but even more so by the three unconscious people in his arms. "H-How may I help you?" She asked slowly and carefully for she knew that these people were not human.

"I apologize for coming unannounced but this all happened on such short notice and I didn't know what else to do."

'This man is crazy I have no idea who any of these people are. What on Earth is he talking about?' She slightly cocked her head to side and looked at hi curiously. "What do mean? What are you trying to say?"

"I require your assistance… You see my wife was recently killed and I know that I will soon be killed as well. There is no one else that would be capable of looking after my little sister and our children so I brought them here. I was told that the people here would be able to keep them safe until it is time for them to come home…" He looked at the woman and could tell by the look on her face that she was weighing her odds and decided to try and tip the scale in their favor.

"Please I beg you… I just want my last surviving relatives to have a chance… I don't want to end up like the two of us… I know that you would be able to raise them better than old memories of a dead man and his wife… Please give my children a chance…"

She stood there awestruck that such a proud man (she could tell he was simply from the way he stood with his head held high and his gaze unwavering) was actually begging her for the sake of his children. The pleading look in his eyes was enough to sell her and she made up her mind in that moment… No matter what her husband had to say on that matter she was going to take them in… "Okay, I'll do it…"

"Thank you so much for your kindness. I will forever be in your debt," he gave her a blinding smile showing off his gleaming white fangs. That right there almost made her reconsider but she knew that he wouldn't dare harm the woman that was taking his children into her home.

They stood there just staring at each other, her gaze shifting from him to the three unconscious beings in his arms. After what felt like ages she finally gave a huff and gave him an admonishing look backing away from the door. "Well don't just stand there! Bring them inside I know you must be tired," the tone she used on him had him shocked for he was sure that he was at least three times her age and two times her size. What really surprised him was that his body automatically reacted to what she said and he even felt thoroughly admonished and he even had the nerve to blush slightly as he walked past her into the house and she closed the door behind him.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you can lay them down… Then there are a few things I would like to discuss with you…" she walked out of the room and over toward the stairs with her house guest frozen in his spot with fear.

'Why is it that this old lady can make me feel like a young child preparing to be scolded by his mother?' He gulped and took a deep breath before the annoyed voice of his hostess drifted down to him.

"What's taking you so long? Get the ants out your pants and get up here! Don't make me come down there and get you! If I do it will not be pretty!" He didn't have a chance to even make a full step before she was yelling at him again. "Move it, move it, move it!" Needless to say he didn't wait to be told twice.

'This woman I crazy!'

! #$%^&*()

"Okay well I will be sure to take good care of them don't worry. My wife and I will ensure their safety," the equally crazy old man told the father as he walked out of the house towards the well house he came from.

"I'll be sure to follow your instructions and make sure that they are raised right, I wish you well on your journey and I pray that your life is bright." The crazy old lady said as he walked away and waved to them with a small fond smile on his handsome face.

He turned and walked into the house and shut the door as he looked down at the old well. He took a deep breath before he walked down the stairs and stood on the lip of the well for a moment before jumping in, his body being engulfed in the blue abyss.

On the other side he didn't jump out like he normally would and decided to climb out using the sturdy vines on the sides. 'It feels good to climb again I haven't done it in so long.' He stretched his muscles and knew immediately that he was surrounded and there was no way he would get out of this.

"Well Kishi since there is nowhere for you to run, tell me where you beautiful little daughter is." Out of the darkness came a dark priestess with the soul of a demon. Standing next to her was his wife and mate the Lady Gina, whom he believed to be dead. "If you don't I have to have your mate kill you…" She snapped and Gina's eyes opened but instead of the forest green pools he was used to there was gray so light it was almost the same color as the whites of her eyes. He knew instantly that was not his wife despite the body it was only a soulless husk.

"Fuck you, I'll never give my pure daughter to you so you can corrupt her and give her to your son Naraku for a mate. They are all too far away for you to reach them, and when the time comes… they will kill you and all that you stand for. Darkness will be removed by the light of the pure souls and you will be nothing. Not even a memory or a corpse. They will prevail." He spoke in a strong unwavering voice as he addressed her; he was so strong in his speech that she quivered from the cold prophecy of his words.

This only served to make her angry and she snapped her fingers calling for his wife. Gina's soul fought hard against the darkness but it won and her bow was raised and an arrow was notched for her mate's demise. "Forgive me my love…"she spoke and the arrow flew true into his chest piercing his lung and insuring that he would soon drown in his own blood.

The sight of her husband wounded on the ground like that was enough for her to fight the darkness and drive an arrow into her own lung and through her heart ending her existence on the planet before Kishi's did.

'To my children Sumire…Kagome…Souta, finish what your mother and I could not… I love you…"

**Author's Note=** _So what did you think? Do you love it? Hate it? I won't know unless you review.;D _

**P.S.=**_ I'm sorry if it seems short, that was the best place for me to end it._

_0 reviews= Never update again_

_1 review= Two weeks_

_5 reviews= One week_

_10 reviews= Two days_


End file.
